Bring Me To Life
by Katana227
Summary: An Inuyasha Fanfiction. Rated R. Not suitable for minors or the weak hearted. Main pair Sesshomaru & Rin. Set in feudal Japan . . . an alternate version of Inuyasha. When Sesshomaru and Rin under different circumstances.
1. Prologue: At the break of Dawn

**A story or fanfiction about what I believe would be like if the circumstances of Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship was different. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>—°·°—<p>

Feudal Japan, War and States Era

The scent of blood, ash and blooming sun-flowers.

Fills strongly the proud demon dog's olfactory senses. His elegant sharp ears, takes in the silent purrs of the forest. The wind blows around him ever so slowly, it's like a rhythm of a beating pulse. _Tensaiga calls for what purpose? _he wonders.

Scanning the darkened mountains in the distance, dark clouds loom overhead of the two linked volcanoes. Even though the scent of blood weakly fills his nose, it's there and it's something that can't be completely pushed aside but the worst part is . . . this scent is faintly familiar. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" yelps a small green water deity demon. Sesshomaru's eyes knot together. His eyes remains firm upon the gloomy mountains in the distance.

He knew not for what purpose, Ichiro continues to head in this particular bearing. Sesshomaru's eyes shimmer in the direction of the mountains with anger and resentment.

_When I find him, I'll end him . . . _he thinks with distain.

His mind soon returns to the small toad-like-demon who of which huffs before his feet, from the excessive sprint his small frame had to endure. "What ails you, Jaken?" questions Sesshomaru never taking his eyes from his now absent foe.

"That demon! He's trying to kill me!" he barks frantically as he points behind him, his small brown kimono cloaking his physique rustles as he jumps in the air with fear. Sesshomaru smells strongly, the fear radiating from his traveling companion, something that only adds to his anger. The dark trees behind him dance in the wind in sync with the short green open meadow that hangs so closely to the edge of a large stretched out ravine.

A roar occurs from the left of Sesshomaru and his eyes slide ever so slowly towards the source in a haunting manner. The golden-amber glow of his orbs becomes more dangerous as his Tensaiga begins to pulsate once more. _What ails you Tensaiga?_

"Well, look who it is?" teases a boar demon as he slings his large sword over his shoulder with a smile that exposes his sharp foreboding teeth.

"What do you want?" questions Sesshomaru, flatly.

"To challenge eldest son of the legendary dog demon general." declares the demon as he points the metal of his sword towards an unresponsive dog demon.

His Tokijin, present by his side, annoyance fills Sesshomaru as he places a pale clawed hand upon the fang of a weaker demon, even til this day, he curses for ever slaughtering something so weak and ever thinking it would do him any good. "Since you're living and breathing, you're proof of him not being a legend, correct?" Jaken is gob-smacked at the words of the boar demon. _Did that demon just insult Lord Sesshomaru's father . . . the moron's signed his own death warrant_? thinks Jaken, eyes wide at both the boar demon's stupidity.

Within a slit second, Sesshomaru slips around the boar demon faster than the eye could see, his white kimono adding to the demonic yet angelic glow of an honourable ruler. His hands began to glow a deadly yet disturbingly green. The boar demon, spun on his heel but it was all too late, "Poison Claw!" The glow of a bright green light fills the meadow and the boar demon was no more, half of his form erodes away as he falls to the ground. "You think such as weak demon as you could ever touch me . . . pathetic." he states watching the slowly rotting corps.

"Well done Lord Sesshomaru!" beams Jaken. Sesshomaru turns his back on the small toad demon and he vanishes into the shadow of the forest of Koi-Jin.

Several hours later. . . Sesshomaru hasn't spoken a word. _Oh no. Lord Sesshomaru's still mad,_ reasons Jaken as he tails slowly behind the large, even strides of his Master, his Moko-moko falling ever so elegantly behind him beside his long silver hair that reflects the light of the ivory full moon. The sound of an owl rings throughout the peaceful forest. _That stupid demon. . . Lord Sesshomaru's anger was already fuming from him. If he gets into another battle, I best hide in fear of his disregard of friend or foe._ Jaken sighs with a scowl on his face as he follows his Master in silence.

_What continues to draw you Tensaiga?_ contemplates Sesshomaru, as he travels the route in which Tensaiga summons him. The forest becomes thick as running of a nearby steam fills Sesshomaru's ears with a gentle rush. Sesshomaru continues along his path before he abruptly stops. Jaken almost walks right into his Master only to find that his Master was staring at something. His eyes distant, Jaken peeps around his Master's white harkama that laces around his ankle under the fold of his dark boots. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" questions Jaken as he rounds his Master to catch his line of sight before following it landing on a limp form. Her ash-black hair fans out as her orange-silk kimono, present with dashes of falling autumn flower petals and a green obi. "A woman!"

"Not just any woman." says Sesshomaru as he moves towards her, the smell of malice and iron fills his nose. The scent of blood was too strong and too fresh, she was only killed recently. Tensaiga becomes more uneasy, without hesitation, Sesshomaru removes Tokijin. The blade glows elegantly yet fierce under the hovering full moon, dawn was upon them.

"What are you doing My Lord?" questions Jaken in fear of the young maiden. "Aren't you going to revive her with Tensaiga?" Sesshomaru ignores Jaken as he moves into the river, the water rushing at his ankles, it was a cool and claiming feeling. His golden-amber eyes narrow down at the red eyes surrounding him. The glow of the early sun rise, shadows the demon figures that smile down upon him. Such impudence.

"Dragon Strike!"


	2. 1 The Western Lands

**I'm sorry it took a while to upload just didn't have any ideas for this fanfiction until now. I hope you continue to read as there will be plenty of challenges and perhaps juicy lemon along the way.**

* * *

><p>—°·°—<p>

Feudal Japan, War and States Era

Several moments later once all the demons around were defeated Sesshomaru returns back to the woman with Jaken gawking at his master with pride and curiosity. He's known the dog demon to slay many but to save not exactly.

The woman's eyes snap open.

"Is she alive, milord?" asks Jaken as he waddles and peers down at her. Only silence answers his question. The orange-silk kimono, present with dashes of falling autumn flower petals and a green obi, is drenched by the flowing water of the kawa that continues to force her further downstream and would if it weren't for the strength of the man cradling her head above the water. "What's a human woman doing way out here? And what's with all the demons milord?" asks Jaken.

The woman's eyes flutter open to reveal deep chocolate coloured eyes slightly glazed over, as she gazes at the silver haired demon above her. His golden eyes remain devoid of any emotion as he watches her features, calculatingly. "What name do you go by?" Sesshomaru asks, his deep voice soothing loudly in her ears, instantly silencing Jaken's next string of questions.

"Rin."

* * *

><p>—°·°—<p>

*.*.*~ 3 years later ~*.*.*

Outskirts of the Crescent Moon Palace, Western Lands, Feudal Japan

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin calls.

As she slips around the nook of a tree, her maturity and womanhood leaks through the air in a succulent way. The sight of her lord sitting under a tree waiting for her return makes her happy. To stop her intimate assault, Jaken intervened the well-known toad demon, as he waved his staff of two heads in front of Rin's beautifully young features cursing and spouting:

"How dare you annoy milord with your insulant games!" he barks in his usual squawky voice. "And another thing! You can't go running around like a child after all you're a—"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice deeply echoes over the quiet thickly dense clearing as he moves to stand on his feet. "Enough." Turning his heel he walks away, leaving Jaken to bow lowly, his attempt at forgiveness. Whilst, Rin on the other hand, ambles after her dear lord, while Jaken continues to bow. Several moments later, the small toad demon pops his head up, suddenly realising his abandoned position.

Jumping to his feet, he sprints after his two travel companions, calling, "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me behind, milord!"

The sun beams down calmly on the group, as they march towards their destination. Ah-Un's large scaly pawed feet stamp against the dirt road, carrying Rin as usual, who sits handling a lotus plant she found moments before. A plant that too is patterned all over her warm orange yukata. This flower and vibrant colour complements the thick large green obi that wraps around her waist, with a large bow behind. Her feet suited nicely by the white Geta.

Jaken only now just manages to catch up with the group that has stopped, to wait for him. Rin continues to play with the lotus plant before she tucks it away behind her ear, its pearly white colour contrasting nicely her jet back well managed hair. Which falls down her back, deadly straight, down to her thighs.

There in the distance is the large silver walls of the Western Kingdom. Just behind the tall looming palace is the ocean, reflecting beautifully the mid-morning sun. "You stupid woman! You could have told me you'd run off!" barks Jaken as he points his staff at Rin.

"Humph!"

Is the only reaction Jaken receives in return from Rin, as she purposely ignored him. Her thin brows furrow down in annoyance—without her knowledge, Sesshomaru eyes the two behind him—with Jaken continuing to lecture poor Rin. Turning his gaze to the front Sesshomaru leads the group down the dip in land, through the open lands of tall swaying grass and into the large front iron gates of the palace walls.

Maids clamber around as they fuss over the small things. With Sesshomaru now present, those caught in his presence, immediately bow as he leads his trio past the servants and towards the main courtyard. Ah-Un stops near the entrance as normal and Rin hops off the two headed demon dragon with the aid of Sesshomaru. Once Rin is safely on the ground, she only now notices Jaken at her feet unaware she used him as a footstool, when her lord held her hand as support.

With Sesshomaru wandering into the palace, Rin hastily walks after him, careful not to trip. She quickens her pace to catch up to her lord, with Jaken calling after her—cursing at her unladylike mannerism. "Rin! Don't go frolicking around it's unbecoming of a lady!" he growls waving his staff of two heads in her face, once she stopped.

Rin bends over to meet Jaken at eye level. "I'm sorry master Jaken." she apologises even with the beauties frown Jaken couldn't stay mad at the human woman. Instead, he vastly turns his head away and taps his staff of two heads on the ground before retorting:

"Good you should be." Without another word to Rin, Jaken rushes after the powerful demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru wait for me, milord!" he calls after the tall lean fair silver haired figure in the distance.

Rin sighs before thinking with a furrow of her brows, why can't master Jaken be forgiving?

Shaking her head she rushes after the two knowing that this is the only time she'll spend with her lord until she's pulled away.

* * *

><p>—°·°—<p>

Crescent Moon Palace, Western Lands

Within the large open halls of the palace.

A Japanese garden sits largely within the centre of the quad. Its simplicity and elegance is complemented by a pond, a small bridge, cherry blossom trees that have yet to bloom and other thick trees surrounding the edge, the sand stones are moulded into shapes that give a sense of yin and yang to the place.

Several other female demons sit around, straight back and pleasant in the presence of Sesshomaru who has yet to find a mate of his own this only adds to the heavy competitive air surrounding the garden.

Rin sighs at the sight of the small group of seven women who have yet to win over the demon lord, as she was never one to get along with those girls. They resented her closeness to the inudaiyoukai even though Rin was oblivious to this fact. Instead, assumed they hated humans and as such—her.

"Rin," calls smoothly the voice of her Lord. Not noticing the sudden stop of Sesshomaru she blushes at the close quarters of their presence which only causes the other female demons in the area to glare at Rin, their teeth grinding and eyes flooding with rage. He's only within arm's reach, the closest she's ever been to him in this past three years, though with Jaken between them, he continues to scold her for her negligence and ignorance of her close presence.

"Watch where you're going!" barks Jaken. Even though his words are ignored on Rin's part. This she knew would give Jaken another reason to lecture her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asks, still a little red faced.

"Its best you continue your training with Lady Hitmoi and Lord Akio." he states before continuing on his journey to the war room. Those words are Rin's in line orders of: "not to follow" after all, she isn't allowed in the war room.

That room is an immediate red zone as Jaken had said for ladies like her, she still remembers his words, "Lord Sesshomaru would never place you of all people in the clutches of unworthy men."

Rin never thought too much of it but instead, just dropped the subject but even now she attempts to keep her mind, firmly on her new task of training.

* * *

><p>—°·°—<p>

The Crescent Moon Palace, Western Lands

As Rin wanders towards the dojo.

The designated area for her first training session of the day with Lord Akio or rather Master Akio, her mind continues to wander towards the possibility of outdoor training. It's something she's never considered however, regardless, the need to be outdoors when she works up a sweat is something that she enjoys or has always enjoyed.

Even though Sesshomaru has offered her training sessions for the past three years she feels as though she's no closer to beating Ichiro. That fiend when I find him, I'll be there to end him! She thinks with hostility. "That look again, can't mean something good, my lady," purrs a male voice.

Looking up, Rin eyes a human man around her age. He smiles kindly at her and she lights up. "Hachirou! What brings you here?" she asks, only now realising they're within the confines of the shōji doors. The washi papers filters lightly the midday sun enough to see each other clearly. Hachirou's dark chocolate eyes slide down to the numerous scrolls under his arm.

"Work. The demon generals from the nearby lands have come for their monthly battle negotiations." he states his tone a little grim, suggesting more to Rin than what he's supposed to.

"Are the negotiations going well?" she asks.

"Fairly too mildly. Lord Sesshomaru is rather stubborn. No matter how valiant the offer, he won't go for it unless he sees no fault." Hachirou sighs in slight defeat. The work load really gets to him especially at this time of each month.

Rin regards him intently before speaking, "Isn't that a good thing? He's being careful."

"In a sense I guess, but there's a, such thing as being too careful."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he nods, a bit square shouldered and prideful.

"There's no point in trying to explain it to the lady," comments a familiar but different voice—a voice Rin knows is not Hachirou's.

"And what exactly do you mean by that General?" demands Rin, as she hold her head high and glares evenly at the rather roughly looking man. His tanned skin glows under the filtered light some several shades darker than Hachirou's. His pointed features and narrow face only adds to the malevolence radiating from him since, the day she met him. Ever since that day, not once has she trusted to be alone with this man—there's just something that rubs her the wrong way.

However, it's perhaps the green glowing eyes and hair to match that shows the demonic heritage running through his veins and the dark markings on his face—Isamu instead smirks at Rin's glare as if her rage is non-existent. "I mean what I say. A lady of an imperial family has no right in a war. You're just our bargaining chip. That's the only reason why you're still alive."

"General Isamu!" growls Hachirou. "How dare you speak that way to her—"

Isamu jade green eyes slide towards Hachirou, with the intent to kill. "What are you going to do about it boy?" Just like that Rin hears the sound of an unsheathing blade. Glancing up she notices Hachirou with a katana in hand pointed at Isamu's neck.

"I'll protect her, it's my lord's wish in his place." he seethes. Rin was too caught up by the pain in her chest to really understand how Hachirou moved so fast. He's no demon she knows that but a very skilled samurai warrior someone who too was resurrected by Sesshomaru.

"Well . . . isn't this a first. An inudaiyoukai protecting a mortal woman, how troublesome. I guess he's more like his father than that half-breed brother of his now?"

"Don't you dare!" snapped Rin, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you dare compare Lord Sesshomaru to a weaker man! He's beyond your comprehension! Like you said, I'm nothing more than a trophy by his side something that will shake the human armies to their knees. You're right he can kill me anytime he pleases because he can!" she growls, her clenched fists shaking, forcing back the last tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

"But don't you dare throw him into class of low some people. And you're right he may be protecting me for his sake like his father did that human woman but not in a romantic sense no. But rather a diplomatic sense, keep me alive and he can keep the peace. And yes if you say Lord Sesshomaru's power is not too far off of his father's power than by all means, say he's like his father but at the end of the day. Lord Sesshomaru will have your throat in seconds for mentioning his half-brother."

Isamu glares at Rin and she holds his gaze firmly. The sound of a gripping katana doesn't even pull her eyes towards Hachirou, "Remember General." Hachirou spits, "You kill any one of us within the walls of the Western Lands and you'll start a war. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it when people or other youkai touches his things, he's a prideful demon and honour rings through his blood like his father and his father before him. He will not taint the power of the inudaiyoukai by allowing some demon of your lowly breed to get away with any chance of survival."

Isamu light presses his fingers against the blade, his long green nails and slightly scaly fingers identify him as Ami-kiri or rather an Amiyoukai. Though like Sesshomaru in his human form, he's dangerous but in his true serpent form he's dangerous, perhaps as dangerous as the cat demons.

With one last glance at Rin, Isamu leaves.

Moments later, Rin releases a breath she didn't realise she held. "My lady, are you okay?" Hachirou gently asks, concern plastered all over his youthful yet handsome features. Rin forcefully wipes away the dry tears, knowing that the other female dog demons will pick up on it and cause nothing but trouble for her. That is something Rin definitely isn't looking forward to.

"I'm fine Hachirou, don't worry." she declares, slipping past him while putting on the best happy face she can master. "I'm going to head to the dojo now, wouldn't want to keep Master Akio waiting."

Like that she turns her heel and sprints down the hall all the way to eastern side of the palace.


	3. 2 A Sinister Stare

**Yay! Thank you guys! 445 reads so far and I'm sure plenty more to come. I'm sure you've noticed that the format of this story has changed and it has. From past tense to present tense. I hope that's not too much of a problem for you. A chapter that brings out the stubborn nature of some Daiyoukai.**

* * *

><p>—°·°—<p>

Outdoor Dojo, The Crescent Moon Palace, Western Lands

"You're open, _again_." avers a tense voice. "How many times do I have to remind you that a Human man or demon won't hesitate to exploit a weakness in your defences, should they see it?"

Rin hastily bows. "I'm sorry Master Akio. I didn't realise I—"

"That's just it," states a firm smooth voice, effectively cutting her off. The golden eyes of her master watched her dangerously—a look she knew all too well, a look she knew to take seriously. Naturally her Inuyokai master wouldn't be so seriously cold but given who he is and who's employed him—Rin is aware that it's not just his pride as a dog demon on the line but the line of his reputation and nobility are also at stake. "You don't realise you're doing it because you're not concentrating. This is serious Rin. You will not go into any battle but that doesn't mean it will not occur. You are human after all, female might I add and that makes you weak and a target."

Rin deflates at the truth of his words.

She knew if she can't take Hachirou, than how on earth will it be possible, to take a man larger and thicker than him. Looks like I'll have more training to do. She thinks slightly pained at the amount of work ahead of her. "I'm sorry Master. I'm aware of the desperate demands of me to successfully complete my training. I'll work harder. I promise." she confirms knowing that's the truth. The time she has wandering the palace grounds is, now no longer, her free time.

"I believe that is for the best." he argues as he crosses his pale porcelain arms—arms that are not too thin but too think but strong enough to demolish an entire castle wall if necessary. Rin knew this to be true he had to do just that in order to return her to her Lord's side. "And one other thing . . ." he trails off immediately in closer quarters of Rin, her sword now pointed to the ground. It all happened so quickly that she's surprised by the presence of her Master's gentle comforting hand on her head. "Don't overdo it. I want you to be the best that you can be but you can't do it if you push yourself too hard. It's true you're going to have to train harder than most male Humans and male demons but that doesn't mean it's not possible to become stronger. You'll just have to endure. Something I've been reminded, is a female's strong point." he adds with a wink and a warm white fanged smile of his own.

Rin nods with a smile at the encouraging words of her Sensei.

"Alright, back into position." orders Akio as his long straight silver hair swings in the breeze. Rin does as she's told, with the spring wind gracing the air surrounding the two, the sound of clashing wooden swords can be heard as green eyes glaze over the figures with resentment.

—°·°—

Eastern Section of the Crescent Moon Palace, Western Lands

"Now when you serve Lord Sesshomaru, you must do so. _Delicately_." states Lady Hitomi as she stands tall with her head held high and grace like no other as she saunters around the room ensuring that Rin is carrying out her lessons to the female Inudaiyoukai who long ago was the same woman who taught her lord everything she knows. Every time she's here she's happy—beyond the moon even to know that she's in Lady's Hitomi's classes the closest she knows she'll ever be.

Oblivious to Rin's happiness Lady Hitomi continues, her golden eyes sharp but beautiful as her pale features glow demonically beneath the afternoon light that filters from beyond the porch. Its glossy panels stretch far and wide enough that no light can touch the maidens within but can allow this part of the palace to be freshly aired. As Rin continues to pour the warm jasmine tea, freshly scented, into the moulded and beautifully decorated handless mugs. Each of her gentle touches had to even more than what she's use to, after all she knew her lord will not be pleased should she damage such fine china.

Soon the sound of footsteps creak and tap along the porch floorboards.

"He may be a fearsome demon, true. However Sesshomaru as you know has always had an eye for fine delicacies." Lady Hitomi muses and this causes Rin to snap her attention towards another member of the Western Royal family. The confused expression plastering Rin's features causes Hitomi to stop and swipe out the fan she held in hand as she glided from one side of the room to the other.

"Please Hitomi don't fill young Rin's head with just questionable statements. It will only hinder his majesty should his ward question his actions." calls a familiar voice as it enters the large open room.

"_You_, Akio cannot talk! Even when we were children you always spoke ill of my honest tongue towards Sesshomaru." Hitomi fists her small blue nailed fingers upon her hips beneath the fine deep blue golden silk lined in red printed in tri-sakura above her right breast. Her silver hair falls in a smooth knot-less waterfall as it glistens and shimmers beneath the candlelight that made up for what the sun couldn't reach. "Ha! It's only recently that you even consider Rin a part of the family."

Akio holds up his clawed hands in surrender.

"Can you blame me? Never thought the Inu Council would welcome her with open arms."

Hitomi strides towards Akio with her blue glossy lips pinched slightly back to reveal her fangs in a non-threatening sense. "You dear _brother_ never seemed to have any faith in—"

"Could you two please not speak to me like I'm not _here_!" snaps Rin as she glares at the two Inudaiyoukai who broke her concentration, resulting in some of the jasmine tea spelt upon the white carry tray. The two just stop and stare at her mindlessly blinking rapidly momentarily. Rin turns back to the tray and frowns. "Now I have to start all over." she mutters a little let down she won't be able to deliver her lord's tea any sooner.

"Now, now, little grasshopper. You're just a little tense."

"And whose fault is that?" Rin snaps back with a black risen brow of her own. This catches Akio off guard only causing Hitomi to laugh at her brother in laws stupid expression. She knew when it came to Rin, his action and words were all the more gentle. He's known to take down countless warriors without any hesitation. Rin however, Hitomi knew, is a whole new opponent.

"Really, and whose fault is that, you ask?" purrs a sinister voice—the one and only voice that would cause all the Goosebumps on Rin's arms to return and her stomach to flip in fear. "I trust my lady you know better than that."

"Isamu." greets Hitomi with a slight bob of her head while Isamu returns the gesture in respect to the outer members of the main house.

Isamu ignores Hitomi and instead focuses completely upon the human woman whose very core shakes at the cold glare the Amiyoukai insists on threading, "Isn't it obvious,_ Princess_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its a small chapter guys, wanted to created more of a story line. I wonder what Isamu has install this time, more mean words or a hidden dagger of his own. Stay tuned, the next chapter to be out next week.<strong>


End file.
